1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to advertising particularly suitable for wheeled luggage with retractable handles of the type which permits the luggage to be rolled in various directions, and, more particularly, to an extensible and retractable display device attached to such wheeled luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of luggage, carry-on cases, and other bags currently sold with wheels attached to one of the panels of the item enabling it to be rolled on a surface, thereby saving the owner the exertion of carrying the item. To allow the owner to hold onto the item while it is rolling and to control the direction and speed of the item while it is rolling, the item will conventionally have an extensible and retractable support handle generally referred to as a telescoping support handle. For ease of grip and for maximum control by the user during rolling, these telescoping handles are conventionally U-shaped with two legs capable of telescoping relative to the item and a horizontal portion spanning between the legs and at the end of the legs nearest the owner for gripping by the owner, although other configurations are known.
Often the general profile of such luggage strongly resembles competitive luggage, and many of the desirable features which might tend to assist a purchaser in making a selection may not be immediately visible or may otherwise be difficult for the average potential consumer to discover without the assistance of a salesperson. For example, such items may have multiple interior compartments which will not be apparent unless the item is displayed in an open state. To the extent that the packaging of the luggage (i.e. its carton) may describe such features, the inventory of packaged product is often in a different area of the store and is only seen after the purchase is made. There thus exists a need for a convenient apparatus for apprising the consumer of a wheeled item's many features, preferably one which may be easily attached to and detached from a sample item, which is relatively inexpensive, does not require the need for additional display space, is affixed to the luggage so that if the luggage is moved, the display apparatus moves with it, and which may or may not, at the election of the retailer, be employed.